Terra and Raven
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: WHen two new students start at Titan High Garfield quickley falls for one of them.
1. Chapter 1

"I have some good news today for all of you. We have two new students in out class. Please give a big, warm, Titan High welcome to Terra and Raven."

It was easy to see that Garfield fell hard for the blond girl standing at the front of the class. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He felt flushed, and it didn't help that one of his best friends saw the whole ordeal.

Richard, Dick amongst friends, was grinning next to him. Even his almost girlfriend, almost in the meaning that Richard was super shy when it came to admitting his feelings, Kori could tell that Garfield liked her. She bent over from her seat behind the two boys and whispered:

"Friend Gar, you do the liking of one of the twins?"

This just made Garfield blush even more, and made Richard snicker even louder.

"Hey Dick, you do the liking of Kori?"

"Oh yes friend Dick, do you?"

Garfield couldn't hear the words that were coming out of Richard's mouth, but he had stopped snickering and just turned really red.

"Why don't you two sit on the table in front of Richard and Garfield? Boys raise your hands so the girls know who you are."

Richard and Garfield raised their arms, and the two girls sat down, and to Garfield's joy sat Terra down in front of him. She was wearing brown shorts, a black top, and her hair, that reminded him of a field of golden wheat, fell and told him that even her neck was brown from the sun. She was lovely.

"So can anyone tell me who this is?"

"Edgar Allen Poe. An eighteen hundred writer and poet."

"That's right Raven, and can you mention something he has written also?"

"The Tell-tale Heart."

This was the first time Garfield took a look at her, for she had until now wore her blue cloak up to her face. She had purple hair, cut short in the back and long in the front, like someone had taken a pig tale and just cut it clean of. To mach her clearly coloured hair was she wearing purple lenses, a blue cloak and what seamed like a black and blue leotard and skirt below.

"That is right Raven, and he has also written The Raven."

Raven only slightly nodded, as a few snickered in the back. She didn't turn, not even stir, but Garfield could see a faint blush creep over her pale skin. Garfield was struck by the fact that she was actually very beautiful too, but soon forgot her when her sister bent over to say something to her. Raven looked over her shoulder and directly at him. Garfield was struck by panic and looked quickly down. But no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't forget her look.

--

"And this is Vic, short for Victor. Vic this is Terra and Raven. They're new."

Victor smiled down at the two girls. He was a senior, a football student, the computer and car wiz of the entire school, and very nice. Garfield felt a bit closer to Victor than to Richard, but that was just because he had more in common with Victor. They where sitting around the usual table for the four at the local pizza place.

"So how do you like our school so far?"

"It's okay."

"It's very, very nice. I can't believe we are going to live here."

Terra smiled from Victor to Garfield, and Garfield could just feel how he almost melted by her smile.

"You where really good today in class Raven."

"Oh Raven is very, very smart. She was on the top of our class, and a bet she'll be valedictorian next year."

"Terra."

"She is always reading, and not comics and stuff, but big books with no pictures in them. And she speaks several languages."

The more her sister praised her, the more Raven sank down in her chair. Her hood was up, and her eyes bore no sign of what the girl was thinking.

"I'm not like that at all. I fall asleep just looking at a book."

"Hey, just like Gar."

Garfield couldn't help the small blush covering his cheeks, and they only grew when he saw Terra looking at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I have nothing against reading, I just think there are a million things I would rather do than pick up a book and start reading."

"Actually you would find that the world of literature holds many a profits for does who venture in to it."

Garfield looked at Raven. He hadn't understood a thing she had said. As always came Richard to his aid.

"She said you could learn something if you opened a book, which is true."

"Hey don't pester grass stain. If he wasn't so dumb, we wouldn't feel so smart."

"Hey I'm not dumb, and don't call me grass stain. Just because I dye my hair green..."

"An excellent point which support both of my statements. You would have to be an idiot to dye your hair."

By this Raven pulled down her hood and for the first time saw Victor that she actually dyed her hair violet. He stopped talking. Garfield sent Raven a grateful look, but all he could see was her deep eyes under her hood. For the second time was he surprised about the depth of it.

--

"Hit the road Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more."

Kori's shrill voice filled the entire karaoke place, and if it hadn't been that she looked really hot in her short skirt and top she probably would have been booed of the stage. But she finished to whistles and cheers, and sat down quite satisfied.

"Kori, one of the girls said you are a princess. Is that true?"

Terra had the weird talent of being able to lean and talk tête-à-tête with everyone around the table, and still sit neatly next to Garfield.

"It is."

"Oh my god. What country?"

Kori opened her mouth to answer when a man came up.

"Thank you for that, unique, song interpretation. Now the next person is actually a birthday girl. Raven?"

Raven turned, and if possible was she even paler than usual.

"Terra?"

"I signed you up."

"How could you?"

Terra leaned back, and something ugly came over her mouth, something similar to that of brats when they are told no.

"I thought it would be fun. Come on Rae. You could call it your birthday present to me."

"Please Terra."

"Now get up there."

And with a brutal push stood the girl on the stage. She looked calm, but if you looked closely you could see that her hands where slightly shaking, and her face was almost white. The music started to play, and Raven managed to make some kind of sound, but it could only barley call music. Her voice was horrible, and the girl singing knew it.

Garfield felt sorry for her, seeing how uncomfortable she felt, and before Terra could protest was he standing next to her singing with her. Raven looked grateful at him, and when the song ended to applause, due only to Garfield's amazing voice, she even smiled to him.

"Thank you."

"Hey what are friends for?"

"Am I really your friend?"

But the question was never heard. He had turned and sat down to a slightly mad girlfriend, and Raven sat down on her seat between Victor and Richard. None of the people around the table looked hard at the girl, but if they did they would have seen a smile play on her lips the rest of the night.

--

"You know that is basically killing your hair?"

Garfield looked up with the box of hair dye in his hand, and was mildly shocked to find Raven stand over him.

"Probably, but every dye is killing it."

"True, but that is killing it more than necessary."

"Oh, and what would you then recommend?"

Without saying another word went the girl two steps, picked up something, came back, and gave him the box.

"It's more friendly for the environment too."

"Cool. Thanks dude."

"Don't call me dude Garfield."

"Don't call me Garfield Raven."

He looked up at her and to his surprise and joy was she actually smiling. Not as big as her sister or even Kori, thou nobody could smile as much as Kori, but there was a smile there.

"So how do you know all about it?"

"It's the brand I use."

Garfield looked as she took down her hood. He had almost forgotten that her violet hair wasn't real. It looked oddly natural on her.

"So I'm blond. What are you?"

"Black."

Garfield was surprised. He had assumed she would have blond hair like her sister. But then again, nothing else was similar.

"My eyes are blue, like Terra. You?"

Garfield was really surprised. No one, not even Richard or Victor knew that his green eyes weren't his real eye colour.

"Blue too. How...?"

She bent down and a smug smile he didn't know she had formed on her lips.

"That is for me to know, and you to not find out."

She rose.

"See you around Gar."

Then she turned and left Garfield feeling confused, at awe and strangely happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gar focus."

Garfield just barley avoided the leg that was aiming for his ear. He ducked and tried to hit Richard back, but he blocked it. Two more hits and Garfield was lying on his back. Gasping for air.

"You where wonderful Gar."

Terra went to his side, sat down and started to pet him softly and lovingly. Kori tried to do the same thing with Richard, but he just blushed and turned away.

"You need to work on concealing your moves Gar. I can read you like an open book."

Richard tired to sound grown up and serious but his voice cracked in the end.

"Oh don't think about it Gar. I thought you where wonderful."

"I got beaten up."

Terra looked over her shoulder to her sister standing a few feet away. Terra's anger was easy to see, but what Raven was thinking you could only guess.

"Hey it's not that easy. I would like to see you do it."

Garfield wasn't angry. He just sounded that way since Raven had pointed out how easy Richard had whipped his ass. Raven didn't say anything just took of her cape, and for the first time revealing her body for the other, and entered the matt.

"I should warn you, I'm good."

"I should warn you, so am I."

Richard positioned himself, as did Raven. He kicked, a bit over her thigh. She blocked and kicked back. A loud thump as she hit his shoulder.

"Ouch."

"Oh my…"

"Dude, how did she do that?"

All three friends stared as the two fought. They had never seen anyone actually beat Richard in hand-to-hand combat, but this girl actually matched him. Again and again could you hear a sound as her hand or feet met a part of him. Richard's stamina was put to the test, and almost lost.

They stood a part from one another. Panting. A long line of sweat was running down Richard's back. Raven's shirt was wet all the way thru and clinging to her torso.

"Tie?"

Raven nodded and Richard smiled as he placed down his arms. As did Raven. Victor ran over to the girl and patted her on the back in joy over someone putting his friend down.

"Oh man. I have never seen anyone being able to even compete with Dick. Where did you learn that?"

Raven looked over her shoulder at her sister. Terra looked down at the floor. Angry. Raven sighed and looked back at the man.

"Our father made us learn."

"Oh."

Silence. The silence of people understanding something painfully about the other party.

"How long?"

Raven looked to her sister again and then back at Richard.

"Eights month."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it is none of your business."

Raven looked as her twin rose and ran out of the gym. She tired to not show her emotions, but everyone could tell she was hurting.

"Terra wait."

"Don't Gar. I'll go."

Raven grabbed her cloak, wrapped herself in it before leaving them. The four of them looked at one another.

--

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She's just shook up. She always is."

Raven was sitting in a chair in one of the girl's common room, a book in her lap, but she didn't say anything. She was looking at something far away, a long time ago. She barley even noticed that the four friends sat down around her.

"We are so sorry for your loss friend Raven."

"It's okay Kori. You did nothing wrong."

Raven smiled shortly to the girl, but her eyes were still blank.

"Raven, you can talk to us. If you need to. All of us have lost our parents."

She looked surprised at Victor.

"You have?"

He nodded.

"My parents where killed in an explosion. They where scientists."

"My parents where killed in a war."

"Then who is ruling?"

Kori smiled and wrapped her hands around Raven's.

"My K'Norfka, nanny. He is ruling until I am fit to take the throne."

"Ouch."

Raven pried her eyes from the girl to Garfield, who was rubbing his ribs.

"Tell her."

"I was going to Dick."

He faced her, and a weird expression came over his face. The blank look Raven used.

"My parents died in a boating accident, but it was my fault. I should have… I should have saved them. It is my fault."

He looked down and to Raven's surprise was he crying. In the short time she had known him had she never seen him cry, once. She grabbed his face with her free hand and forced him to look at her.

"I don't believe that."

She let go of his face with her hand, but not with her eyes.

"For a long time I thought my parents death was my fault. But it wasn't."

"How did they die?"

Raven let go of the green haired boy and looked at Richard.

"They where murdered."

"So was mine."

A quick surprise look fell over her eyes before they went blank.

"Really?"

"They where killed by the mafia. A man called…"

His hand, his entire body, was flinching. Victor came up behind him and squeezed his shoulder.

"A man called Slade."

"Slade?"

Richard nodded and smiled weakly to her.

"So how did yours die?"

"They… Terra."

Raven rose and looked at her sister. There was something inhuman about the girl standing in the doorway. She was smiling and holding a hand to her hip. She was unnatural happy. Garfield walked over to her, but she just laughingly pushed him of.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why the glum faces? I'm fine Gar."

"They asked about mom and dad."

Her face turned pale under her tan, but just for a moment.

"Them? And what did you say? Did you tell them about the accident."

Terra turned towards Garfield and placed her hand lightly against his chest.

"Our parents died in a car accident. Terrible."

Terra turned back to her sister.

"Isn't that right Rae?"

"No."

Terra turned pale again.

"No."

"I'm telling them the truth."

"They won't understand."

Terra had taken a step closer to Raven. Desperate.

"They'll never understand."

"They are our friends Terra."

"You tell them. You tell them who we are. You tell them what we have been a part of and see how that look in their eyes changes. You have never been social Rae. You don't know."

Raven opened her mouth, but not a sound came out. She looked from Richard, to Kori, to Victor and Garfield.

"You tell them who you are the daughter of, and see if they don't look different at you."

"We are not like them Terra. We are not like him."

It was like they had forgotten the others where there. They saw them, but at the same time didn't see them.

"Terra? Rae?"

Garfield came up behind Terra and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is going on?"

"Our father is Trigon. Also known as Scath."

"The mafia king?"

Raven looked from her sister to Victor, before she slowly nodded. Richard tensed and ran out of the room, quickly followed by Kori. Terra looked angry at her sister.

"I told you they wouldn't understand."


	3. Chapter 3

Garfield didn't know why he was feeling the way he felt, but for some reason the fact that Raven was now crying pained him. More than her sister crying next to him did.

"I told you not to say anything."

"I won't hide Terra. I'm done hiding."

"And now you have ruined everything. You always do. You know why you always sit alone, you scare people away. You look at them like they where worth less, and they run away. You are creepy and dark and evil."

Raven flinched at Terra's words like they where fire.

"Terra."

"No, it's true Gar. She has always been like that."

Raven rose and ran out of the room.

"Terra, that wasn't nice."

"Nice? I'm your girlfriend, not her. You are always siding with her.

"I'm not siding with anyone."

Terra pulled her away from him and marched out of the room. Garfield sighed and collapsed down on the couch.

"Are all girls so confusing?"

"They just need some time alone."

Victor looked up as a crying Kori came into the room.

"All three of them."

--

Garfield looked as Dick went mad on the punching bag.

"So, is it still Slade you see when you do that?"

"Shut up Gar."

One last punch and then he let it die down.

"She is crying."

"So."

"So? She is our friend Dick. Remember that?"

Richard turned and was fuming.

"You know who they are? They are the reason my parents are gone."

"Really, I thought Slade killed your parents."

"You know what I mean."

He walked past Garfield, and Garfield grabbed his arm. Tight.

"She has done nothing wrong, she did not tell her father what he was suppose to do and you have no right to put Raven through the crap you are."

"Raven? You mean Terra?"

"Terra and Raven."

Richard looked perplexing at him, before sighing.

"Your right."

"What? Oh. Yes. Of course I'm right."

"You won Gar, don't push it."

Richard forced the boy to let go and continued to walk pass him, but when he had reached the door he turned. He looked at Garfield, before laughing for himself and leaving the boy alone. Garfield didn't know why, but he didn't like the look in Richards eye.

--

Raven was sitting on the hilltop near the school, overlooking the building and the town in the back. But in spite of the wonderful view was her eyes closed. Meditating, a gift her stepmother had taught her, and something she used frequently, especially lately.

"What are you doing?"

Raven opened her eyes, and was surprised to find Richard standing over her.

"Meditating."

"Oh. Am I disturbing?"

She shook her head, and was surprised to find him give her a tiny smile.

"I came to apologise. I… What I did, what I said, I shouldn't have said it."

"You had all right to say what you said."

"No I didn't. I confused you with your father, and that was unfair for you. You have given me no reason to doubt you or your character. Actually you have proven to be a kind and descent person, and who your father is doesn't change that."

Raven gave him a small smile as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you Dick. And I know it might mean nothing to you, but trust me when I say I know the pain you must have gone through. I really do."

He smiled back at her, and Raven knew that something between them had changed.

--

"Malchior?"

Raven dropped her books as she saw the man leaning on the motorcycle. His hear had grown longer and was as white as ever, he was thinner, and his eyes where still those piercing forget-me-not blue that haunted her dreams some times.

"Rae. Been a while."

"Yeah."

"You want to take a ride? I still have your helmet in the back."

Raven looks over her shoulder at the five people who was looking at her.

"I just have to tell my sister."

"Okay."

Raven turned her back to him, bent down and picked up her books, before walking quickly to the others.

"I'm leaving."

Her lips formed the words, and in her usual deadpan voice did they come out.

"Malchior?"

She nodded.

"Who is Malchior?"

She was surprised Garfield asked the question, since it was more Richard, or even Victor, type of question.

"A friend."

"Oh, and why hasn't he come to visit yet then?"

He laid his arm protecting around Terra's shoulder. Raven was hurt and insulted that he wouldn't trust her old friend. But she didn't show it.

"That is really none of your business, Garfield."

She didn't know why she had said that. She had been hurt, and wanted him to hurt too, a bit. And it worked. Garfield had never worked on not showing his emotions like she had.

"I just asked why he had been hiding under a rock."

"Can you bring my books back to my room?"

Terra looked at her angrily, but smiled as she took the books she was handed. Raven looked once more at the almost fuming man and then left them. She grabbed the helmet he offered her and without saying another word let the bike drive out of the car park.

--

"Can you calm down, you are wearing the carpet very thin."

Terra was sitting in the chair, and her voice was dripping with anger. Garfield didn't care. It had been over ten hours since Raven had disappeared with that Malchior guy, and he had a hard time controlling his anger, hurt, suspicion and fearing for her safety. What had she been thinking? Why couldn't he reach her? He pulled out his cell and called her number again. Out of service. He closed it and roughly pushed it in his pocket again. Suddenly Terra rose and walked out of the room. Garfield stopped and queerly looked after her.

"What's her problem?"

"You mean other than her boyfriend acting overprotective over her sister?"

Garfield really wanted to hit Richard as he sat there.

"You mean you aren't afraid that Raven hasn't been heard from for over ten hours."

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

That wasn't entirely true. He was scared for her, but not the way Garfield was apparently.

"She is a mob kings daughter."

"My point exactly, who knows how many people who wants to hurt her for what her father did once. We don't know anything."

Suddenly the door went open and a tired and dirty Raven came in. Her eyes where at the floor and when she looked up she looked surprised to find everyone standing there, waiting for her. She quickly dried her cheeks, but it was clear to everyone what she had done.

"Raven."

Garfield took a step closer and was hurt that she took a step back.

"Raven, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Rae, we can tell you have been crying. What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Garfield looked like he could just storm out of there and beat the man up, not caring he was bigger, stronger and probably more trained than him.

"I told you. It's nothing. I can handle it. Where is Terra?"

"Friend Terra went to her room friend Raven."

"Why? What happened?"

Garfield didn't see the other three looking at him. He only saw Raven look at him with her deadpan look and suddenly felt very small.

"What?"

Raven just turned and walked out of the room. Garfield felt smaller than ever, but he didn't understand why.

--

"Terra?"

Raven had knocked at least three times, but Terra wouldn't open.

"Terra, open the door."

She could tell the others where coming up behind her.

"Please Terra open the door."

The door cracked as someone on the other side pulled down the handle and pushed it towards her. She screamed as she saw the man on the other side.

"Slade."

"Long time, no see Raven."


	4. Chapter 4

"Terra how could you?"

Slade was holding Raven's arms as one of his goons was tying up her friends. Raven was just looking at Terra, who looked away.

"How could you?"

"Oh buhu drama queen."

"How could you go to him after what he did to us. To me."

Terra looked at her and her eyes were like ice.

"You? I asked you to come out with me. I begged you. But no, you wouldn't listen. I saved your life you ungrateful witch."

"But you served them our parents on a silver plate."

"She was never our mother."

Terra turned and walked a few feet away, before she turned and walked back.

"Our father deserved to die."

"Well you certainly took care of that."

Slade hit her. A glowing red mark formed on her white skin. Garfield rose but was kicked in the stomach and fell to the ground.

"I would be silent, gem."

Terra looked at her, and now her eyes were blank with tears.

"I begged you to come with me. I did. Do you remember? I went down on my knees."

Her eyes darkened again.

"But you refused. Daddy's little gem. I begged you, but you wouldn't listen. You never listen. I had to call Slade at the last minuet so he wouldn't harm you."

Raven just looked at her, before she ripped her sweater of. Terra looked at her a moment before looking away. The four friends looked shocked at her. All over her arm, her stomach and chest, big glowing red scares penetrated her white skin.

"Harm me? You know what he did to me. He tortured me. He cut me, before killing mom and dad right in front of my eyes."

"You should have come with me."

Raven tried to throw herself at the girl, but Slade's arm tightened and she was forced down on one knee.

"Now, now, my gem. Let's not get a tempore."

"Screw you."

He slapped her again. Her limp body fell to the grown.

"Raven."

Both Garfield and Richard rose. Terra looked at her body, and fear could be read on her face.

"Don't hurt her."

"No? I thought this was what you wanted. Power. Vengeance."

"Yes, but not against her."

Slade turned and his huge figure was hovering over her.

"Listen, apprentice, you came to me. Don't forget that."

"I don't."

Slade turned to the two boys, as the door opened and Malchior came in.

"Good job Malchior."

"Thank you."

Garfield looked at him, and smiled an ugly smile.

"I told you he was bad Dick."

"Not now Gar."

Slade turned his back to them and pulled Raven up by her neck. She stirred.

"Kill them."

Then he, Raven and Terra left.

Malchior turned to Garfield and smiled.

"Garfield I presume. You know, she couldn't stop talking about you."

"And yet you betrayed her."

"I never betrayed her. Lied and cheated yes, but never betrayed."

Garfield had never wanted to hurt someone so much as the man standing in front of him. Well not quite. A picture of Slade hitting Raven, and her body falling lifeless to the floor flashed before his eyes. But Malchior was a good second.

A big bang to his right as a body fell to the ground.

--

Raven was sawing as Slade was holding her tight. She looked down, and didn't even realise she was balancing on the edge.

"So princess, here we are. There's nothing left except you and me and the fall."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you are evil. Your father was evil. You didn't know what horrible things he did, did you. Who had to suffer so you could play in your little mansion, with your expensive dolls."

"ShShe iiis hiis dadaughter ttoo."

Slade looked over his shoulder at Terra. She looked at him with big eyes. He turned back, and again his mouth was just inches away from her ear.

"But she saw the error of her way. She isn't evil. You are. His little gem. His pride and joy. You know what I whispered into your fathers ear just before I killed him."

She shook her head ever so slightly, and almost lost her balance. He tightened his grip on her.

"I told him about Terra, oh you should have seen his face. But it was when he looked at you he was really in pain. Probably because of the scares."

He followed the scares on her arm with a finger.

"I really enjoined the time we spent together. I really wish you had been the one who called me that time."

He let her go, and walked back of the ledge. Raven turned slowly, determined to watch him in the eyes when he killed her.

"But I guess we can't have everything."

He raised the gun. Raven just looked at him blankly. Her chest still exposed and the wind tugging on her loose pants. Terra's eyes grew.

--

Garfield smiled as Kori untied the ropes. He then pushed her out of the way and kicked the man coming up behind her. His eyes on only one man. Malchior. He didn't care what his friends was doing, he just saw this man, remembered the light and care shining in Raven's eyes when she had looked at him, and the pain when he had betrayed her. He came closer.

"Don't be a fool boy. What could you do to me?"

"A lot."

Something in him grew. Something he didn't like. Something he never liked, but in this moment he cherished. Everyone thought he was just the joker. The kind vegetarian who even wouldn't hurt a fly. But they where wrong. Now he felt this part of him grow, poring adrenalin into his body. Malchior came after him but Garfield jumped out of the way. Suddenly every thing Dick had told him flashed through his mind, making him quicker, smarter, better.

"Why don't you just give up kid? You can't win."

"Because you hurt her."

"Raven? Aren't you with Terra?"

Garfield didn't care to answer, he just plunged at him, and both of them fell to the floor. The door and the room with the others where long behind them. The room had gone dark, and before Malchior had Garfield vanished into the dark. Like an animal.

"You like her, don't you?"

Garfield didn't answer. Malchior looked around into the darkness of the room. The big stairs leading down and the floor below usually made the room extra big, but now the darkness in them were just threatening and cold.

"You want to know what we did to her? The night her parents were murdered. She wasn't supposed to be there, but I was happy. You know she had been in love with me for years, but I thought she was childish. Fun for a while, but she was always so childish. Thou it was fun taking her virginity that night. She doesn't know it was me, you know, but I can glowet that I took that creepy girls..."

Garfield felt his teeth clinch and it was like his body grew. He jumped out of the darkness and attacked him. The rolled around on the floor, and a knee or elbow went his mouth and he could taste his own blood. He didn't care. He rolled over to the floor, kicking and hitting all that he could, before suddenly Malchior wasn't there anymore. He looked down as the body fell down the whole floor, finally stopping at the bottom.

He heard a scream and a shoot, so he ran down the stairs, finding the other, and after sending Kori after the police the boys ran up to the roof.

--

Raven looked down at Terra as she lay in her arms. He chest and stomach covered in blood. She knew Slade had gotten away, but she didn't care. She didn't even care about the door opening and the people rushing to her side. All she could do was cradle her sister's body and let the tears stream down her cheeks.

"Raven what happened?"

"Slade was going to kill me. Terra… Terra pushed him, and he shoot her."

"Victor run down and tell the police what had happened and tell them to call an ambulance."

Raven could hear running, the door open and close and again silence. Some arms around her body, but she didn't let go of the body.

"Raven."

"She betrayed me. Then she sacrificed herself for me. Why?"

Her face found Garfield's and he smiled sadly at her.

"Because she cared for you."

Raven shook her head.

"No she didn't."

"There are lot of ways to care for someone Rae."

Raven buried her face into Ravens blond hair. Not being able to stop her tears.

--

Raven looked at the girl.

"It's crazy."

"No. You deserve justice, and I want a new start. A start where I'm not the daughter of a mafia boss."

"And Garfield?"

The girl looked up, and a weird look came over her face.

"Gar will be alright."

"He thinks you are dead."

"As does everyone. It's either this or jail Raven, but you decide."

Raven rolled her eyes and turned her back to the girl.

"Terra, you saved my life. I won't betray you."

"You should forget about me."

Raven laughed and turned around again.

"I can't forget about you Terra. How could I?"

She wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Be safe."

"Be happy."

Then Raven took up her hood, and left the room. The hall was white and when she came into the reception she was surprised to find Garfield there.

"Gar, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see that you where all right."

He smiled and held up the front door.

"Plus, I still want to know how you knew I'm wearing coloured lenses."

"As I told you, that is for me to know and you not to find out."

He laughed, and was about to leave with her when he caught the glimpse of a blond girl standing in the crowed. It was only for a second, and then she was gone. Garfield shook his head and turned to the hooded girl.

"Dude, that's not fair."

"Don't call me dude Garfield."

"Don't call me Garfield Raven."


End file.
